Nova the Moon Child
by lycanlover1964
Summary: The Volturi capture Nova Childers, she is a werewolf. After months of torture, she is given to Carlisle as a gift. The Cullens take her in. She meets the wolf pack and Seth imprints her, but Embry has feelings for her too. SethxOC/EmbryxOC Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Nova Childers sat quietly in her cell, she hadn't heard them for the last two days. She nearly cried with relief. She hadn't wanted to come to Italy, she hadn't wanted to become a slave of her blood enemy. Yet she was here, locked up in a cell, deep in the catacombs beneath the city of Volterra. The moon would be waxing to full and she knew her break from the torture would not last much longer.

They never called her by her name, they only called her Moon Child. Sometimes they were fairly kind to her, like when they wished for her to amuse them with her transformation or eating of the heart of some poor human that had unwittingly become their sustenance, but usually she was their entertainment. They would torment her with torches, she hated fire, it burned, even though her wounds heeled quickly. They sometimes poked her flesh with silver tipped rods, watching as her skin would smolder. Yet their favorite sport were the whippings at the hand of Demetri. He so enjoyed using his silver tipped razor whip on her. He used that particular whip because the silver did not allow her body to heal completely, hence leaving scars across the pale skin of her back.

She wished for a rescuer, but knew deep down that would never happen.

She would be at the mercy of Aro and the rest of his Volturi for eternity.

As the time passed she suddenly heard movement from the many floors above, she cringed. They were coming for her, they were coming to get her and she had no way to stop them. Slowly they descended into the depths of the prison, slowly and a hint of noise. Nova knew it was for her benefit, to put as much fear in her as possible. Then the door to her small cell opened, Jane, Felix and Demetri stepped in.

"Rise mongrel." Felix stated and then grabbed the chain that hung from Nova's neck.

As they ascended into the great hall, Nova silently wept, she wept for the loved ones she had lost, for the friends she would never have and for the pain of the past, present and future. In the Great Hall the three ancient vampires sat smugly watching her approach.

Again as the usual Jane and Alec took turns trying to hurt her with their minds, yet this never worked, she would never let her mental guard down.

Jane always got angry and huffed then went to sit next to the ancients with her brother Alec. Felix stood to the right and waited for the entertainment to begin. Demetri would tie Nova to two rings that were in the floor then Aro would push a button and the rings which were attached to two poles that were encased in the floor would rise until Nova was suspended from them and her toes just touched the floor. Then Demetri would taunt her and jab her. Then the moon would begin its climb, higher and higher until it shown through the large hole in the roof of the Great Hall. Then Nova would become a huge snarling beast. A child of the moon. Then Demetri would begin the beatings, they would last all night the last lash of the razor whip would strike when Nova was nearly back to her human form, lashing deeper then when she was a werewolf. Then they would have her taken back to the catacombs, yet this night was different, this night she was covered in a hooded cape and led into the empty square above and moved to a small cargo van, then taken to the airport and locked in a crate. She fell into a pain ridden sleep. When she awoke she was on an airplane, bound for who knew where. She slept again, then the crate was moved with a fork lift onto a truck and taken away from the noisy airport. The truck seemed to take nearly as long as the airplane had then the crate was removed and sat on the steps of a glass house. Some one knocked on the door of this house.

Some one answered the door, and spoke. "What do you want here?" A man's voice stated, low but angry.

"Aro has sent you a gift, enjoy! It is quite entertaining." Jane stated. Then the small she devil seemed to disappear taking her guards Demetri and Felix with her.


	2. Chapter 2

"What is in the crate, Carlisle?" Came a sweet tinkling voice.

"I have no clue, but knowing Aro, it's probably some poor creature that has been treated horribly." The man from before answered.

"Shall we open it?" The tinkling voice asked.

"Yes, but stand at the ready." He warned.

Nova, slunk to the back of the crate as the front was opened. She huddled trembling in the corner, her head down shackled hands covering her face.

"Oh how horrible. Get a blanket." The first man stated and reached his hand in palm up. "It's alright, we won't hurt you. Come on, we need to clean you up." The man stated in a kind tone. Nova looked up and saw to her amazement golden eyes, not crimson. Golden, why were his eyes golden? She asked herself.

The man stood completely still holding out his hand, he did not move, not even an inch.

"Come on, it's alright, you're safe here." Nova looked into the face of the golden eyed vampire and then put her trembling hand on his. He grasped hers gently and guided her out. As she exited the crate she tried to stand, but her legs were to used to being bent. After several minutes she was able to straighten them and stood in front of the small crowd. All having golden eyes, except one little one. She had dark brown eyes, yet she smelled like the vampires.

"Carlisle, her back." The tinkling voice stated, coming from a pretty little pixie girl.

The man called Carlisle turned Nova and examined her back. "Ghastly, ghastly the Volturi have tortured her." Carlisle stated to the others.

"You poor child." Another female stated, she was standing looking sadly, her eyes were gentle and nurturing. Nova thought she looked like a mother should.

"Edward, Emmett, Jasper get the hospital ready, Alice get out bandages and medicine, Esme come with me, Rosalie and Bella make up the guest room for the child." Carlisle ordered in a soft, but authoritive tone.

"What can I do, I want to help." A sweet voice stated.

"Of course Nessie, call Jacob and tell him to come over, we may need his help." Carlisle stated to the pretty teen that stood at his side.

"Will she be alright?" The teen asked.

"I think so dear, now go call your Jacob." Carlisle stated and continued to guide Nova up the stairs. He took her to a room that was very white and smelled of metals and medicines. Nova began to tremble, the Volturi had one of these rooms, but it wasn't to help. It was to experiment on the unfortunate humans and other supernaturals that found themselves the prisoners of blood thirsty vampires.

"It's okay, I just want to clean your wounds and doctor them, I promise that I will not hurt you." Carlisle stated and Nova tried to stop trembling.

"The poor dear, she probably hasn't had even one kind word, let alone a kind touch." Esme stated and stroked her hand down Nova's face and smoothed her filthy hair.

"What is she? She's filthy, she smells worse then those damn wolves." Rosalie stated in disgust.

"Don't be so unfeeling Rosie, can't you see she's terrified." A big muscular man stated, and smiled kindly at Nova. She tentatively reached her hand out and touched one of his dimpled cheeks.

"Does, does it hurt?" Nova asked slowly.

"Does what hurt, dear?" Esme asked smiling at Nova.

"The holes in his face, do they hurt?" Nova asked and touched the handsome man's face again.

"Your dimples Emmett, she must have never seen dimples before." The little pixie girl stated in her tinkling voice.

"No, they don't hurt." Emmett stated and smiled wider at Nova. "What's your name?" Emmett asked in a soft sweet voice.

"The red eyed vampire, with the black hair called me Moon Child. But my mother called me Nova." Nova stated and cringed as she remembered Aro's touch, it had never been kind.

"Well Nova, I'm Emmett, the feisty blond beside you is my wife Rosalie, this cute little button is Alice." He stated pointing to the two pretty women.

"This is Esme, our mother and Jasper is Alice's husband. You've met Carlisle he's our father and a doctor, the pretty brunette is Bella and the tall sandy haired guy is Edward, Bella's husband." Emmett continued.

"Don't forget me!" The teen girl came running up to them, Emmett picked her up and cuddled her to him.

"This is Renesmee, she is Edward and Bella's biological daughter. Her boy friend well be here soon, his name is Jacob." Emmett stated then smiled sweetly again.

"It's nice to meet you all." Nova stated still staying very close to Carlisle. She felt he could be trusted.

"Alright dear, let's get you cleaned up and see if we can help your wounds to heel a bit better." Carlisle stated and lifted Nova on to the metal table.

"The scars will always be there, they used a silver tipped razor whip on me." Nova stated to Carlisle.

"Oh you poor child." Esme stated and stroked Nova's face. "You're safe now, don't you worry."

"This may sting a bit, but I must disinfect the wounds, hold on to Esme and Emmett, they can take it." Carlisle stated and began to poor disinfectant on Nova's mangled back. Her arms jerked out and she grabbed Emmett's hand in both of hers, Esme pulled Nova to her and stroked her head. "Shhh, it will be over soon. Don't worry, it will feel better soon." Esme cooed to Nova.

"The scar tissue is layered, one group of scars on another and another, for I don't know how many layers. That child has been tortured continually for months maybe years." Carlisle stated.

"Aro had better not come around here, I'll sick Jake and the pack on him." Renesmee stated. "How could anyone be so cruel, she's such a nice girl."

"The Volturi have no kindness to give." Bella stated and stroked Renesmee's shoulder. Nova lay on the examination table cringing and gritting her teeth, trying not to scream out in pain. Emmett held her hands and Esme cradled her head, stroking her hair and arms. A loud bang came from down stairs, Alice, Jasper and Renesmee went to investigate. There were muffled talking and then four new people came into the Hospital room.

They crossed the room to the Carlisle and stood in dazed shock, watching as he slowly removed dead tissue from the back of a petite young woman.

"What happened and who is she?" Jacob asked.

"Her name is Nova and the Volturi dropped her off, She has been their entertainment for a long time. Carlisle is trying to heel her back. The evil bastards whipped her with a razor whip, we don't know how many times.

She seems sweet and I am sure she is , but she is also a werewolf, not like you and your pack, but a real werewolf. She changes on the full moon." Jasper stated to Jacob.

"A werewolf, why isn't she healing?" Another of Jacob's pack asked.

"They used silver tips on the whip, so she would keep the scars, kind of like a trophy to show what they were able to inflict on her." Carlisle told the boy.

"That is just plain evil." A third of the pack stated, Nova looked up when she heard his voice and looked at his face. Her eyes grew wide and she let go of Emmett's hands and reached for the teenager. The boy stared at her and stepped forward with out even blinking and took her outstretched hand. Emmett stepped to the side and allowed him to get closer.

"My name's Seth, it's nice to meet you." Seth smiled widely and Nova touched his handsome face.

"You have holes in your face just like Emmett." Nova stated and touched Seth's dimples. "But yours aren't as deep."

She cringed, then what followed made Seth feel like he was dying inside. Nova began to scream in pain, Carlisle had removed the filthy dead skin of the top two layers of skin and found the third layer to be healthy although scarred. He was now pouring on more disinfectant and a antiseptic cleaner. Nova felt as though her back was being burnt off.

"It's almost over, dear." Carlisle stated. "Then Esme and Alice will take you and help you clean up in the bath, then we will apply ointment and bandage your back.

Nova nodded, then screamed again. Grasping Seth's hands tighter.

"Do you need me to take over?" Emmett asked Seth.

"No, it's okay, I want to be here." Seth stated.

"Embry, Collin go back and report to Sam, telling him there might be Volturi around. Take a good look at the girl, so Sam will be able to see what they did to her." Embry and Collin stepped forward, they looked at the mangled back of the petite teenage girl. Seth held her hands, their eyes on one another. Embry and Collin knew that Seth had imprinted on the pretty werewolf. Embry looked at her face and his heart lurched, it was a strange feeling. Nothing he had ever felt before, he wanted to protect this fragile female. Seth looked over at his friend and shook his head. "No you can't imprint on her, I already did." Seth stated feeling angry at his friend.

"It's okay Seth, I didn't imprint on her. I can't explain it, I just want to protect her, nothing else." Embry stated truthfully.

After Nova's back was clean, Esme and Alice took her to the bathroom and ran the water in the tub, then undressed her and let her slip into the hot water. The water hurt her back at first, then it began to ease. After nearly two hours, they had finished and wrapped a towel around her and took her back to Carlisle to bandage her back. Then Alice took her to a big room that was mostly closet. Alice opened the large doors and began looking for clothes that would look good on Nova. After choosing a pretty backless halter dress and a pair of slip on flats, Alice admired her work. Then she sat Nova down and began put a light amount of make up on her. Then when she was satisfied she took Nova by the hand and led her down the stairs and then stopped her on the bottom step. "Wait here." She smiled, Nova nodded.

"Are you all ready, Ta Dah.!" Alice called and moved so everyone could see Nova, she was radiant, pale skinned, with long flowing brown hair that hung down her back in shimmering waves. Her blue eyes were still sad, but with a hint of peace in them. Seth nearly fell off the couch, he had never seen anyone as beautiful. He stepped forward and took her hand then kissed her pale cheek. Nova looked up into his eyes and they both swayed.

"Come and sit, before you fall." Carlisle stated to them. They did as they were told not letting their eyes leave one another, even for a second.


	3. Chapter 3

The forest outside the walls of Volterra:

Fallon looked around at his troops, they were strong and they were ready for a fight. They waited until the humans had deserted the streets, then slowly made there way to the high walls surrounding the Square. They took their places at the wall and used the buttresses as hand holds as they bounded up the walls and over them, landing silently. They could smell Nova, they knew that the Volturi had taken her out of the city, thinking that they wouldn't be attacked with Nova gone. How wrong they were. Fallon and his troops had felt every single bit of pain and agony that Nova had felt. The Volturi had decimated them, but they were back in numbers, many having had to recuperate. With the help of the human familiars they had bitten and then allowed to heal, and sent to be the Volturi's lunch, they would be a very unexpected surprise to the Blood Drinkers. For newborn werewolves were to wild and erratic to control. The prison would soon be in shambles. Then the others of their clan would escape their confines, soon all hell would be breaking loose.

Star stood at Fallon's side, she had missed her twin sister. It had been several months since the Volturi guard had attacked the nursery while the troops had been fighting a group of rogues that had been feeding on humans. Nova and three others had been left to watch over the younglings. When Fallen and the troops had returned Star and six of the 15 younglings were the only ones that had managed to escape. The others had been taken to entertain the Volturi Ancients. A youngling would be imprisoned until their thirteenth year, then they would be used in the spectator sport of torture the Volturi so thrived upon. Nova had been taken away, but the others were still being held. Apparently the Vampires figured that Fallon would not stop to save the others, but run after his sister's scent to the far reaches of the world. Again they were so wrong.

Fallon signaled his troops and Star moved to the door, after opening it they slipped through and followed their noses to the first floor, which would be the Great Hall, the place where so many of their kind had been destroyed. Farther they descended, following the wafting odor of their kind. Volturi thought that the clan could not transform if moon light wasn't on their skin. So wrong again. No matter where they were if the moon was up they could transform. This was an advantage to the clan.

They knew the vampires never slept, so they crept as silently as possible, when they came to the first of the cells, they began to ready their attack.

The word was passed that the prisoners were to make noise, when a cell was opened. Not a lot of sound just enough to cover the escape. As each prisoner's was freed from their dank cells, they became strong once more. The shackles had been silver lined, which kept them from healing correctly. Now each and everyone of them were coming back to their full strength. The younglings were taken back to the square by Star and Kendall, then sent up to Hirsh and Niles, who stood guard. When they reached the last cell, those who were once human that they infected, would also change this night.

They saw the first of the Volturi as they were freeing the last of their clan and humans from the catacombs. It was a small girl, but she looked very furious. Fallon yelled for the attack and as the moon rose over the square the clan began to transform. Soon over one hundred ravenous werewolves were tearing through the catacombs, killing every vampire as they went. They reached the Great Hall and the guard stood at the ready, what came at them they had not bargained on, werewolves were made to kill vampires, this Aro and his ancients found to be true in the shining light of the Hunters Moon.

Several werewolves became injured, but not one fell to dead. As his guard fell one by one about him, Aro slunk back into the shadows, taking the girl and her brother with him. They ran into the night, heading east.

The victorious werewolves set fire to the catacombs and the great hall, making sure no vampire could regenerate. They burnt everything, after dismembering all of the bodies. The army of werewolves howled as they watched their natural enemy burn. There ashes turning into nothing.

Fallon signaled to the clan to leave, Star stood in front of the now open gates and the army of werewolves flowed through.

"Now we must go and find Nova." Fallon stated and the two of them began to follow the scent of their sister. When they got to the airport, they inquired about a flight that left the day before. The man behind the count said that two plains left shortly after sunset for America, one was a Cargo plane the other a passenger. They decided to find out about the cargo plane. The man told them that it left at sunset and arrived in Seattle, Washington the following morning, because of the international date line. Fallon bought two tickets to Seattle and they boarded the plane, soon they were airborne. Several hours later they landed in Seattle and there they picked up Nova's scent and headed west. They arrived in Forks, soon after. Following the scent to a very large glass house. Star knocked on the door and Alice answered, they went on guard as the vampire opened the door, then they noticed her eyes, they were not red, but a soft golden color.

"Oh, I think Nova might be waiting for you. Come in please." The little vampire woman stated and pointed them to the living room. As they walked in they saw Nova sitting next to a very tall, dark skinned young man. Their hands were intertwined and his free arm held her to him. Fallon was exceedingly glad to see his sister happy, but who were these odd vampires, who did not smell as though they fed on humans. Nova saw him then and jumped to her feet.

"Fallon!" She called, then looked about her until she saw Star, "Oh Star." She cried and grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her into a crushing hug.

"I thought they had killed you." Nova began to cry and Seth stood and walked to them. Fallon went to keep the boy at bay, then he caught his scent, the boy was a shifter. Their clan had many of these as allies in their part of the world. Another tall lad rose and followed the first, he looked curious. He walked past Fallon and straight to the two girls. When he was in front of them they both looked up. Their faces the mirror image of each others. The second boy stepped forward and looked straight at Star, their eyes locked and they were lost in each others gaze. The first boy smiled and took Nova in his arms. Fallon smiled and nodded his head, his sisters had found their soul mates.


	4. Chapter 4

Embry stood holding the new woman in his arms, Star, she was as beautiful as her twin, maybe more so to his eyes. She laid her head on his shoulder and looked at her brother. She wished for his happiness. Now that she was in the arms of her forever love, she wished the same for Fallon.

Nova kissed Seth softly, then smiled at him, he was hers, forever. He would not leave her for another, he would not hurt her, he would not stop loving her. They were soul mates, two pieces of a whole. She smiled again, as his arms drew her closer. She looked at her beloved sister, the twin by birth and by fate. She and Fallon were her life. When her eyes finally fell upon Fallon, her heart wept for him. He was alone, always alone.

Fallon looked at the vampires, their eyes intrigued him. He had never heard of vampires with golden eyes before, and the little one, she was the strangest of all, she was vampire yet human, with deep brown eyes and rosey cheeks. He had heard once of humans giving birth to half vampires, perhaps this young girl was one of those, which the Volturi must have known about. He stepped closer to the girl and another mountain of man with thick black hair and dark skin stepped between Fallon and the woman child.

"I am sorry, I meant no harm. I was only curious about this child. I take it she is yours." Fallon stated.

"Yes, she is my soul mate, I am her protector." Jacob stated.

"He meant no harm, Jake." Renesmee stepped forward and held out her hand to the tall stranger. "My name is Renesmee, but everyone except my mom calls me Nessie." Fallon took the hand extended to him and smiled.

She was a charming little thing. Older then what he had first thought, sixteen or seventeen.

A door slammed open and everyone turned to see Leah Clearwater standing in the door way soaking in sweat, which was strange since the temperature on the outside thermometer read fifty-five degrees. Fallon turned at the same time as the others, only what he saw was not a bedraggled woman, but a stunningly beautiful woman.

Leah scanned the room, looking as though she were about to phase. She looked wild and dangerous. Fallon sniffed the air, his body beginning to contort he tore off his coat and shirt and threw them to the floor, with out thinking he unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall and kicked off his boots and the jeans together, his body trembled and he growled with pain as the transformation began. His body bending and elongating, before the others stood a fully changed huge male werewolf. Leah sniffed the air and burst into wolf form, as she charged at the wicked looking creature. As she stood before it on all fours it stared into her eyes, Leah gave off a whine, then laid at its feet whimpering. Fallon growled and snarled then dropped to all fours, sniffing the huge wolf. His hair began to recede and his body slipped back to normal, as Leah also phased back to her human form. She lay quietly sobbing at Fallon's feet.

Alice ran forward with two large bath towels and handed one to Fallon and laid the other over Leah. Fallon wrapped the towel about his waist and bent down to the sobbing dark beauty. He placed a hand gently on the back of her head and stroked her black hair.

"Will you not rise?" He stated softly, though she heard him fine. She trembled, he gathered her in his arms and held her snuggly to him. "We belong to each other now, do we not?" Leah looked into this strange man's eyes, eyes the color of a stormy sea. She nodded her head in agreement and their lips met gently. Leah wove her fingers in his collar length brown hair and pulled him closer to her. Their kiss deepening, Alice stood before them and motioned for them to follow. Fallon carried her up the stairs after the little pixie vampire. Alice opened a door to an unused room and motioned them inside. She left them and returned to the first floor.

Fallon carried Leah into the room and placed her on a large bed, then closed the doors. He laid down next to her and looked into her dark eyes.

"We need not rush things, we have our whole lives to be together." Fallon stated and Leah just stared into his stormy eyes.

"I never thought I would find love. Being a freak of nature, like I am." Leah stated and let out a sob.

"You are not a freak, my sisters are both werewolves, my mother was a werewolf. You haven't been in love because I was trying to find you, our souls were searching for one another." Fallon explained and kissed Leah's forehead. She laid her head against his chest and sighed.

"Why did we react so aggressively, though? None of the others acted like that." Leah tried to rationalize what had happened.

"Because we are both very strong and our tempers seem to lead us. You were feeling pushed as was I. My transformation came as a surprise to me and my sisters, we do not change except with the full moon. I have heard of werewolves who have learned to change at well, but have never met any." Fallon looked at Leah and then touched his lips to hers, tasting and savoring the taste of her. She smiled and drew him closer, her arms about his neck.


End file.
